


[podfic] Patience (Is A Virtue)

by croissantkatie



Category: Elementary (TV)
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, F/F, Gen, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-04
Updated: 2014-10-04
Packaged: 2018-02-16 21:20:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2284830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/croissantkatie/pseuds/croissantkatie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>But no, she thought, and relaxed her shoulders. Not yet. There was still a game to play, and Jamie was very good at games.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[podfic] Patience (Is A Virtue)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [finnagain](https://archiveofourown.org/users/finnagain/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Patience (Is A Virtue)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1116071) by [assassinslover](https://archiveofourown.org/users/assassinslover/pseuds/assassinslover). 



[mp3](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/4e39k3ieqa07x5f/patience_is_a_virtue.mp3) / 6:10 / 5.64MB


End file.
